A Tale of Two Abbies
by PTBvisiongrrl
Summary: Borin and Gibbs have been having a fun, no strings time-until Gibbs lets something slip without meaning to, and Borin decides to push him in another direction.


**Title- **A Tale of Two Abbies

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **1/1; complete

**Date-** 11/23/12

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Borin, Gibbs/Abby implied

**Spoilers-** through Season eight or so; nothing explicitly spoiled

**WARNINGS**- depicts explicit sex. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**Disclaimers-** _I own nothing. If I did, I'd be on a tropical island living it up with Gibbs, DiNozzo, and Abby. I simply borrow and play and put back when I'm finished._

**Author's Note:**

I've had this idea for a while and it wouldn't let go. Its not meant to be more than a one-shot. If you hate Borin, this isn't for you.

Borin balanced the bag of Chinese food in one hand and bottle of Jack under the other arm so that she could open the door. As she reached for the handle of Gibbs' front door, the man himself pulled it open and gave her one of those half-smirks. "Took you long enough, Borin."

Meeting his fond sarcasm with the same, she smirked back. "Hungry, Gibbs?"

"Yep." He reached for the food, shutting the door behind her, and headed for the kitchen. As soon as she had removed her jacket, before she could even follow him towards the kitchen, he was back and had her pressed against the door, his hands on her hips and a leg pressing up between hers.

"Very hungry," she noted before sliding her hands through the short silver hairs at the nape of his neck. They were deceptive; she had expected them to be spiky, rough, but were in fact softer than silk. The texture always fascinated her.

Gibbs was in no mood to play, however. His mouth was rough against her, his hands immediately at the button of her jeans and then lowering her zipper before tugging the jeans lower still. Borin smiled to herself. So it was going to be that kind of night—rough and hard and furious.

She had no complaints about that. This was not some sweet and loving relationship where she might expect more. She and Gibbs were entirely too much alike to date, much less have a real relationship. Neither were interested in each other that way. But they were enough alike to appreciate a no-strings-attached fuck buddy who understood the stresses of their jobs and lives.

It worked well for them. Tonight, he had called her to come over, and she should have expected things a little wild. Gibbs didn't really do seductive and sweet—and she didn't want him to. He needed a release, one which she was more than willing to give him, because he did the same for her when she needed it, though she seemed to need it more often then him.

Her hands were just as busy as his, barely pushing his jeans and boxers down far enough to free his hard cock. Wrapping her hand around the velvety steel, she pumped him slowly, swirling the palm of her hand against his leaking tip before sliding back down. He pulled away from her mouth, gasping at her touch, pressing his forehead against her neck.

Another pass of her hand, and Gibbs had her pants down to her knees. He didn't even bother taking them all the way off, just pulled them down as far as he could without breaking contact between them, and stepping between her and the offending article. He wrapped his hands around her exposed ass, picking her up by cupping her ass cheeks and forcing her hands from his cock in order to grasp his broad shoulders. Pressing his way into her slick heat, he drove home.

Borin grabbed desperately onto him to maintain her balance. The force and depth of his thrust made her shudder; she was wet enough that it didn't hurt, but it certainly wasn't entirely comfortable. Gibbs was a big man, thick and long; it usually took her a minute to adjust to his cock inside her. Thoughtful even in his need, he stilled for a few moments and studied Abby's face, waiting to see when she was comfortable to continue.

When she met his eyes and licked her lips, adjusting her angle against him, he immediately acted, driving into her again and again, no holds barred. Each pass hit that magic spot inside her, and rubbed deliciously against her clit as well. One thing she could always count on Gibbs for was multiple orgasms. He was a considerate if demanding lover; she regularly came three or four times to his once, and his stamina and recovery time were remarkable for an older man.

She quickly felt the pressure inside her belly build, the heat growing, until she threw her head back in ecstacy.

"God, Abby, so tight," Gibbs muttered in her ear, never pausing in his movement. Licking the shell of her ear, nibbling the lobe, he made her shiver all over and drew her orgasm out even longer. "I want you tighter," he ordered, slipping a thumb against her clit. No more than five circles around her sensitive nub, all the while steadily drilling her against the wooden door, and she came again with a cry. Her walls clamped down on Gibbs, making it harder for him to enter her.

He loved it, and so did she. "That's it, Abby—so good." He clasped her hands in his, holding her body up and against the door with the force of his own, and pulled her arms above her head. He held her hands there, grasping both wrists in one of his large hands and pinning them there. "Again, Abby," he commanded, and she found herself following his orders, without question, the orgasm unexpected.

Abby felt it in his body before he vocalized his orgasm. He went slightly rigid, thrusts becoming shallower and irregular but more forceful, as her walls clamped down on him again. He continued to pump into her as aftershocks trembled through him, emptying into her in spurts. When he was spent, he let go of her arms and grasped her face in both hands. Kissing her slowly, deeply, less frenetically than before, he eased her down and allowed her to stand on her own. When he was sure she was steady on her feet, he stepped back, kneeled down, and tugged her pants back up.

Catching her breath, she leaned back against the no-longer-cool wood. "Never a disappointment, Gibbs."

Tucking himself back in and adjusting his own clothing, he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Go jump in the shower. I'll jump in and have food ready by the time you're out."

Smiling, Abby pushed off the door and heading to the guest bathroom. She knew her brand of soap and shampoo would be waiting for her there, as well as clean towels. They had been at this long and often enough that she knew what to expect. She also knew that, no matter how she hurried, he'd still beat her out of the shower. She'd tried a few times before she just gave up trying to be the first one finished, and allowed him to wait on her a bit.

And if they were showering, the night wasn't over yet.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs' studied the woman he was currently plowing into, watching so that her pleasure matched his own. He knew all her hot spots, now, and used that information to his (and her) advantage. She was the latest in a long string of red-headed replacements, but he cared about her more than most. Not because he loved her, because he did not. He respected her, liked her, enjoyed spending time with her—but he did not love her. She was entirely too much like him, for one, and was not the woman he really desired, though she did not mind that, just as he did not mind that he wasn't much more than a friendly stud service for her.

She was honest and not at all shy about what she liked him to do to her, what she wanted him to do to her—what she wanted to do to him. Neither harbored any hard-core kinks, but had healthy curiosity about how the rest of the world fucked. They didn't exchange any deep-seated secrets, didn't allow any entangling emotions to interfere with the intensity of the pleasure they created and the release they gave each other. It was a mutually satisfying arrangement.

Usually it was a bad case that had Gibbs calling Borin and asking her over. The case today was open and shut, simple suicide. It shouldn't have bothered him, shouldn't have necessitated a visit from Borin. But he'd found himself restless tonight, pacing the basement and unable to settle down to a task. A couple of fingers of bourbon hadn't helped, either, nor had that first fast and furious fuck against his front door. Neither had the second, slower but no less relentless than the first, on the kitchen counter after they had eaten, while cleaning up.

The basement had been her idea. She was interested in seeing the progress on the boat, another thing about her that Gibbs liked. Borin knew and loved boats, all boats, but especially sailboats. They'd gone out on a friend's boat one weekend, anchored in the Bay and fucked like bunnies, rocked to sleep with the roll of the water when they were both finally spent. Borin had handled the boat like an experienced sailor, making the experience enjoyable on more than one level. Sailing by yourself was a difficult and often dangerous adventure; Gibbs, being such a loner, didn't sail as much as he'd like to, for lack of a crew.

Tonight, she had enticed him into working on the boat. She'd stripped down to a tank top, tossing her now-wrinkled button down onto a sawhorse and picking up a sanding block. It was not long before work was abandoned for play and he had her pale long limbs pressed against the hull of a new boat, the reddish mahogany of her hair blending into the wood. She was like a wood nymph, emerging from the grained slats to entice him, to help him drive away the loneliness and need, fueled by bourbon.

Her lightly muscled arms strained to hold herself up, hooked over the edge of the hull. Gibbs' hands were busy, hooked under her knees and pulling her wider open while twisting her nipples between calloused fingers. Less then gentle, he pinched her dusky points and rolled them, increasing the pressure before letting up again. He managed to latch onto her neck at the same time, biting down just as his fingers clamped down on her again and he drove deep into her. She shattered beneath him yet again, the vise grip of her passage around him driving him mad.

He wasn't ready to come again yet, trying to make this last, keep the intimate connection as long as possible, but Borin was making it more difficult than usual to hold out. Determined to make her orgasm one last time before joining her, certain that he was at the end of his strength for the night, he pushed her legs up so that her ankles rested on his shoulders. Gripping her hips, he pulled her to him as he drilled into her, hard and with deadly aim. He could feel the spongy bundles of nerves as he slid against it, in and out, and the throb of her swollen clit as he pressed against in with every thrust. Latching his mouth onto a nipple, Gibbs sucked hard, pulling the entire areola in. Leaning his head back but not reducing the pressure, he had Borin thrashing her head back and fourth at his roughness. When her breast popped from his mouth with an audible sound, she tensed against him, moaning loudly as lights exploded behind her eyelids.

He felt justified in taking his own pleasure now, having ensured hers, and did so, near violently. He used her tight pussy and the even tighter angle, fucking her hard and fast against the boat, chasing his release without thought for anything else. When it hit him, it hit him hard, and he couldn't help but scream out, "Abs!" as he felt the wave wash over him.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Both agents were wiped out from their carnal activities. Nights like this—where they went at it multiple times—Borin stayed over and shared Gibbs' bed. If they had off the next day, it sometimes led to another day of satisfying sex. If it was a work day the next day, they got up and got ready for work in a matter of fact way. Gibbs showered first and Borin went to start coffee; then they switched, and Gibbs made breakfast. By the time Abby was dressed, breakfast was waiting for her with a cup of coffee. Then off to work with a smile and a nod, no good bye kiss. A good bye kiss would imply a level of intimacy neither of them was comfortable with.

Borin was already in the shower, massaging conditioner through her long hair, when the final moments of last night hit her. She had been so ravaged, so tired, that she hadn't really registered just what Gibbs had yelled out when he'd hit his peak.

Holy fuck, she thought to herself.

Surprised at her sense of disappointment, knowing that this was going to have to end now, Borin shook it off. She wasn't angry—she had no claims on him and well knew it, had in fact liked it that way—but she would miss their nights together. Gibbs was a good fuck-buddy, she reflected, and not easily replaced. But the time had come.

He could have called out anyone's name last night. Some nights, depending on the amount of bourbon ingested, he'd let Shannon's name slip his lips, although that had only been twice. She'd neglected to call attention to the fact, as had he. She had actually felt a little honored that he had let his walls down that far for her. Shit, she'd have been able to handle a man's name better than this.

Hot water streaming over her righteously sore muscles, Borin considered why this bothered her so much. First, she could admit to herself, was the fact that she had never picked up on his feelings for the lab rat before; it had always been obvious that Abby Scuito had feelings for Gibbs, but Borin thought those were unrequited. Gibbs had always met any interaction that could have been turned suggestive with indifference and a side step.

Borin thought that studied nonreaction had been to save Abby's feelings, rather than outright rejecting her. Now she realized that Gibbs had simply been protecting himself. Borin re-examined every exchange that she could remember between Abby and Gibbs, flipping through each as quickly as if they were listed in a paper file. How the hell could she, an excellent investigator, have missed this?

And that was where the dilemma now stood. She liked sex with Gibbs, but she was also friends with him and Abby. Borin knew that this non-relationship with Gibbs was perfectly acceptable. She wasn't a prude nor a puritan when it came to sex. But knowing now that Abby wanted Gibbs and Gibbs wanted Abby…

Borin felt like an interloper, a barrier keeping them apart. Because she was fairly certain, based on what she knew about the star-crossed duo, that they would be amazing together. Being friends with both, that was what she wanted for them, to have happiness in this very bleak world they all chose to dwell in with the jobs they did.

Heading down to breakfast, accepting the coffee mug Gibbs had just poured her, Borin steeled herself to end it. Taking a deep draw on the mug, she sat down and laid into her breakfast. Not a chatterer by nature, she was still quieter than normal, something Gibbs of course picked up on.

"What's going on, Borin?" he asked as he picked her plate up to put into the sink.

Taking a deep breath, Borin cocked her head to the side and met his bright blues eyes straight on. "This isn't going to happen anymore."

His game face was immediately up. "Okay," he said, going to fill up two travel mugs. "Not that I'm asking you to take me back, here, or anything…but why now? What changed?"

Crossing her arms across her chest, Borin leaned against the kitchen counter. "This wasn't a bad case. You would have told me about the case at some point. So why call me? I though you sounded different when you called…a little...broken?"

Gibbs handed her the second travel mug, filled and prepped the way she liked it. "Broken?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Not yourself," Borin amended, sensing Gibbs was not thrilled with that description. "More emotional than usual. And that's not fuck buddies." Sipping the mug, noting that Gibbs had made it perfectly, she sighed. "That's not what I want or need, something more than fuck buddies."

The devil half-smile crept across Gibbs' face. "And what if I do?"

She gave him a long, considering look, wondering how to properly retort. "Oh, I know you want more. Just not with me."

Gibbs' reaction was priceless, before he pulled himself together. Scoffing, he ground out in his usual gravely tone, "What the hell do you mean?"

Shaking her head, Borin reached to take her weapon and badge off the counter and put them on her belt. Patting him on the shoulder, she gave him a friendly buss on the cheek. before turning for the door.

Gibbs grabbed her arm lightly, stopping her. "And just who is it that you think I want more with, Borin?"

Borin turned to him, a wary look in her eye. "The girl whose name you called out while you were fucking me against the boat last night, Gibbs."

"You're mad I yelled out someone else's name? And you waited until now to tell me this?" Gibbs slammed his travel mug down, sloshing scalding liquid over his hand. Shaking the liquid off and blowing on the burn, Gibbs turned to run cold water on it.

Following Gibbs to the sink and forcing him to let her look at the burn, she answered. "You yelled Abs."

Gibbs stilled for a minute—barely noticeable if you weren't as well acquainted with Gibbs' mannerisms as Borin had become. "That's your name, Borin. I might not use it that often, but naked in my basement seemed more of a nick name type of moment."

"I don't care if you call out someone else's name, Gibbs. I'm not pissed. I know what it between us and am quite happy with those lines we don't cross being what they are." Borin reached into the cabinet next to the sink, pulling out some burn cream she knew he kept there. "But that is not my name. I'm Abby, not Abs."

"I meant you. I just shortened it a bit in the heat of the moment," Gibbs ground out, letting her bandage him hand.

"Both you and she and the rest of the team made it very clear, early on, that I am Abby, if not Borin, and she is Abs. Abs is not and will never be me." Borin met his eyes, and cradled his cheek in her hand. "Its obvious to everyone whose ever seen the two of you in the same room that Abigail Scuito loves you. Now that I know you want her, too, well—" Straightening up and taking her hand back, Borin shrugged. "I can't be in the middle of that."

Gibbs stared at her hard, but there were no more words or retorts or denial. "You're a lot of fun, Abby."

Borin smiled at him. "You, too. I'll miss this, I'm sure. But you need to tell her. Go get your girl, Jethro." And then she turned, grabbed her coat, and shut the door behind her, leaving Gibbs to contemplate the unusual turn his morning had taken.


End file.
